


Width

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 22 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Width

**Author's Note:**

> I included a small reference to one of the most amazing tv shows ever - _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_. If you haven't watched it, please do! It's the greatest.

“I don’t get it, why doesn’t it fit in?”

“ _’Why doesn’t it fit in’,_ the title of your sex tape.”

“You’ve been binge watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ again, haven’t you?”

“Yes. It’s an amazing show.” Kurt grinned. “Now, back to your insubordinate shelves.”

“I measured everything three times! The width, the height, everything! They should fit right in.”

“These words bring back some memories.” Kurt mused with a smile.

“Of your poor attempts to spy on the Warblers?”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Blaine teased. “Now, come on, I need your help with moving that thing outside, it’s too dark in this garage to do anything here. Oh, and Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget your jacket, new kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168834204069/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
